


Ever Since We Met

by SomniSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Legends, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: Prequel to "It's Okay Champ"Zoro becomes a vampire and now he must train under the wing of his most hated rival, all to protect the ones he loves from himself. Along the way, things get even more complicated than he could have ever imagined.





	1. Splintered Cradles

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try and make a fanfic where Zoro wasn't the strong macho guy that has everything under control and always comes out like a badass. I want him to struggle, I want him to show weakness, to lose control, and rely on others for a change to help him through his problems. Overall, I don't want this story to be about him either. So there will be bigger things put into play later on! Hope you like!

Pounding on his door. Who the hell was here this early, pounding on his fucking door?

“I’m coming! Shut up already!” He trudged through the hall, not so easily avoiding the shelf on the way and cursing at the sharp corner. The knocking still hasn’t stopped and he was ready to rip them apart!

When he finally yanked the door open, his eyes only narrowed. “You have a fucking key!”

“Yes, but you wouldn’t have woken up.” The blonde easily strides past him, making his way to the kitchen Zoro hardly used. “How about some french toast today with the little bacon bits you like?” He called out, scanning through the contents of his fridge. One that was only full because the blond did his groceries for him. 

“Fine. Gonna shower.” Zoro checked the microwave clock, seeing it was barely 6. It was way too early for this, they didn’t even start until 8! Damn cook always earlier than necessary.

The water pelting his skin felt much warmer than usual, soothing. He wasn’t one to linger in the shower, but it felt especially good this morning. Last night was too crazy with Johnny and Yosaku. There was no way he should feel this hungover.

He heard footsteps stop right outside the door.

“Don’t drown in there marimo, get moving. Breakfast is ready!”

And so began their usual Sunday routine. Breakfast, carpool to the dojo, and train.

Koshiro had them clean up the entire dojo for the rest of the week’s use. It wasn’t open Sundays, so they had it all to themselves to train. It was mainly for Zoro, but Sanji liked a good fight. He said the cooks back at the Baratie were really no match for him. 

Maybe that’s why they got on so well together. Sanji could take just about anything Zoro could, and return it in full.

“You’re off your game today marimo! Stop slacking and move!” 

Heel against blade, Sanji was holding his ground. With one swift kick, Zoro was rolling across the mats, his swords sliding across the floor. He barely had a moment to return to his senses before a hand fisted into the back of his shirt and hauled him up. 

“What’s the matter with you?”

Zoro groaned, feeling his vision spin. “Fu-” 

“Marimo?” He looked like shit. “Okay, uh.. Shit, lie down.” He slowly lowered him back down on the mat. “Just stay.” 

The swordsman’s head lolled to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the blond. He didn’t need help. He just needed… rest. “S..Sanji..” Hist throat was much too dry, and his ears felt like they were full of cotton. 

“Easy, I’m right here.” A warm hand supported his head as a cool glass was pressed to his lips. Water. He greedily drank it up, but for some reason it came right back out. He coughed, water spilling everywhere. 

He heard the blond groan but he still sounded so far away. “Hhhnn..” The water didn’t help at all, far from it actually. His throat was burning, and he desperately wished to soothe it.

“Okay, I’m taking you to the hospital. I’ll call Koshiro later, but… shit, Zoro this better be nothing..” The worry in his voice evident. He’s never seen Zoro in such a state. 

Zoro was being moved around too much. He felt an arm slip underneath him, and then his face was pressed up against something warm. It was.. Burning… and the smell. Oh that heavenly smell. His strength seemingly renewed, he grabbed onto the closest thing within reach and moved purely on instinct. Warmth pooled into his mouth, down his throat, comfortably settling in his stomach. The very warmth soothing his parched throat, revitalizing him.

He felt him struggling underneath his bite, but he couldn’t let go. He realized what his sickness had been all day. He felt so starved and now.. This was it! This was what he needed. 

“Nngh.. Zoro… stop, you gotta..” 

He could feel his grip faltering underneath him. Was that Sanji?

“Zo..shit.. Stop…”

His head seemed to clear up, realizing who it was. Once he felt he had full control of his body again, he pushed him away. His eyes slowly focused back on the gym. The bamboo floor mats, the sunlight pouring in from the large glass windows in the front. The blood.

Sanji lying there, looking so pale and his neck profusely bleeding out. “Fuck! Sanji!” 

He yanked off his own t-shirt, immediately pressing it to Sanji’s neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Hospital! He needed to call an ambulance! But.. what the hell would he say? Even he wasn’t too sure what the hell had happened. And he was afraid to find out..  
“Uhnn.. Zoro..” The blond’s eyes fluttered, looking up the the blurred moss. 

“Shut up. I’m gonna take you to a hospital, okay? Just.. just hang on!” He was panicking. There was so much blood everywhere. On the floor, staining their clothes.. What if Sanji didn’t...no!

“I’m gonna lift you up.” He warned, before trying to balance Sanji’s head over his arm. The shirt was falling out of place, and he was struggling to keep it tight.

“Zoro? Sanji? Are you there?” It came from the back entrance. 

He froze. Koshiro?! What was he doing here? He knew they had their training, so he never bothered them. What would he think if he saw Sanji this way?! He’d probably think he impaled him with a sword!

He heard the footsteps quickly making their way over to the front training room. 

Zoro’s never felt so hopeless, so.. So afraid. “Koshiro!” He was looking down at Sanji, in pure shock and horror. He didn’t know what to do.. He’s never hurt Sanji this badly. Maybe a small knick, but this.. He was dying! He could feel his pulse quickening, his breaths coming out in short fast bursts. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder but he couldn’t look up at him. “W-what.. What do I do.. Koshiro, please..”

A hand grabbed his face, forcing him to look up at the old man’s face. Concern written all over his features. He seemed to inspect Zoro for a moment before letting him go. “Bring him to the back, quickly.” Koshiro was swiftly on his feet again, leading the way to the small back office. 

He gently picked up the blond, carrying him to the back. They had a cot set up since often times someone would end up with an injury or a sprain. But nothing ever this severe. 

Koshiro already had the bed set up, an IV drip hanging. “Quickly now.” he put a towel near the pillow, helping Zoro lower him onto the bed. He applied pressure to the wound and handed Zoro a small cup. “Spit.”

He took the cup, staring at him in bewilderment. “Wh-”

“If you want the bleeding to stop, spit. Now!”

Zoro immediately spit into the cup. Koshiro never yelled at him. Not since Kuina… He didn’t even have time to question the red in his spit.. Before Koshiro was taking the cup back. He removed the towel from Sanji’s throat, getting a small cotton swab and swabbing the inside of the cup.  
He just stood there, much too freaked out to question what the hell Koshiro was doing and why he didn’t just call a damn ambulance in the first place! He gaped when his master proceeded to gently swab his own spit over Sanji’s wound. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” He moved to stop him, trying to gather his senses.

“Stop! You got him into this mess, let me fix it!” Koshiro growled. 

That made him flinch back. Koshiro was pissed.. He had every reason to be. Zoro had done this.. He didn’t even know what had happened. One minute he felt like he was going to pass out and the next.. Sanji was bleeding all over. 

“Don’t sulk, he’ll be fine.” The old man sighed. “Mihawk should be over shortly.”

His gaze snapped up to his master. “Mihawk? Like, the swordsman?! You know him? Why the hell would he come? Koshiro… what.. You know something.. I.. I felt like shit this morning and I.. I don’t even know what happened.. Now you’re telling me that Mihawk is coming? The guy who did this to me?!” He gestured to his chest. “I just.. I don’t understand? Why would he need to come? Sanji is more important! We need to get him to a hospital not-”

“It’s already healing. He just needs a blood transfusion, maybe two.” 

Zoro stepped a bit closer, trying to see for himself. And sure enough, there was no wound. The blond’s skin was covered in dried blood, but, there was no wound. “How..”

“You’re spit. It has fast healing properties. Mihawk will explain the rest.” He sighed. 

“Again with Mihawk! Why would he show up here? How do you even know him? Did you forget he nearly killed me?!”

“Only because your arrogance got the best of you! You were nowhere near ready to face him and yet you recklessly threw yourself in that situation. If you had died, Kuina would have never…” he cut himself off, hanging his head. “Zoro, Mihawk is an old friend of mine. I trust him entirely. Now if you could only trust me.”

Zoro looked away. He knew he had been stupid then. It was his fault. Koshiro never left his side at the hospital, until he was awake and stable.. He had never felt so ashamed of himself.. Mihawk could have very well killed him, and he knew that when he challenged him. But he had been doing it for them! For Kuina! 

“I do trust you… but I don’t regret what I did.”

Koshiro sighed. “I know you don’t. I understand your history with him, but put that aside for your sake.”

“Koshiro.”

They both turned towards the door. Mihawk stepped in, assessing the situation. His eyes landed on Zoro, those sharp golden eyes unrelenting.. “I should have seen this coming. I was a fool to underestimate them, but they acted much sooner than I thought they would.

“Any reason why? Why him?”

“To get to me. You know as well as I do that they have been conspiring against me for so long.”

“Yes I know what they have against you, but why him specifically? He’s no one to them, he’s just another human!”

“He’s close to you, and therefore close to me. He was targeted to get to me, to get to…”

Zoro just looked between them, even more confused by them talking as though they’ve known each other forever! Why hadn’t Koshiro ever mentioned this before! If Kuina would have known about this, she’d never forgive him! He was their goal! Mihawk was the man they had both aspired to beat! How could Koshiro never tell them?! 

“Dracule, they couldn’t possibly know! It was years ago! Only the select few us were entrusted with this.”

“I’m afraid it wasn’t any of you, but rather a highly trained group of intelligence. Cipher Pol 0, they call themselves. Directly under the Order.”

Zoro growled. “Will one of you fucking explain what the hell is going on? Sanji is practically dying! And you guys are talking nonsense! What.. what the hell did I do.. It had to have been me but… but there’s no blood on my swords.. I.. Koshiro, what’s going on.. What the hell did HE get us involved in?!” He furiously pointed to Mihawk.

“You should clean yourself up boy.” Mihawk cut in, before Koshiro could say another word. “You’re well fed now, so go home. Pack your things and be back here in an hour.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are to give me orders?” His eyes narrowed, vision sharpening as he focused in on Mihawk. 

_“Do it. Now.”_ Something about his voice felt like cotton in his ears. The way it felt when he was piss drunk. Hammered out of his mind. It seemed to dull his senses.

“Zoro!” Koshiro’s voice cut through the fog. “Please, can you just do this. I promise I’ll take care of Sanji and any loose ends here but.. I need you to do as he says. This is to protect you. We’ll explain everything when you get back, but please.. I can’t lose you too.” The old man’s voice softened. 

“Koshiro, you’re not giving me much here! What’s with all the secrecy? This is bullshit! And for fucks sake, let me just take Sanji to a damn hospital already!”

_“Zoro, I don’t wish to repeat myself again. Go.”_

.

.

.

Shirts, joggers, a few jeans in there, hoodies, socks, underwear. Most of the clothes he owned was folded, rolled up, and crammed into his biggest gym bag. He seemed to finally remember that this wasn’t at all what he had been doing..

“Fuck..” He stepped back, looking at the contents of his bag. He was just at the gym, fighting with Koshiro and Mihawk.. When the fuck did he get home?! And Sanji! He grabbed his bag, dashing out of his apartment, grabbing his wallet and keys on the way out. 

He had to make sure he was okay! How long has he been gone now? They started earlier that morning and it was already.. Noon?! Fuck! 

A few turn around and crashing through people on the street and he was back at Koshiro’s dojo, much later than he would have hoped for. 

He ran straight through the front door, seeing Mihawk already waiting for him in the office doorway. Koshiro was already seated inside. He pushed past them both, dropping his bag and going straight to their small infirmary. Only the bed was empty.. 

He whipped around so fast, he nearly ran into the taller swordsman. “Where is he?!”

“Taken care of. And old friend of ours has him under her care. I’m sure you know of Dr. Kureha?” His face was stoic as ever, but the smug undertone only infuriate him further. 

“You took him without even telling me?! And why not to a real fucking hospital!” Sure Chopper was in med school, but his fucking grandmother? She was just a high school nurse! A crazy old bat!

“He’ll live.” The older man scoffed. “That’s most important, considering the severe blood loss. Wouldn’t you say so?”

He growled, shoving past him. “Koshiro!”

“It was my idea Zoro. Since there’s no calming you, I might as well come right out with it. You will traveling back with Mihawk to his estate. You will no longer keep any contact with your friends or any others you have connections with here or anywhere else. So I’ll have to ask that you give me your phone.”

His eyes widened. “What.. what the hell are you on about?! I’m not giving you my damn phone and you’re fucking insane if you think I’m going anywhere with this creep!”

“This would be easier if you just let me handle it Koshiro.”

“He’s my charge, I’ll handle it.” His master sighed. “Zoro I know it’s all sudden, but this is for your own good as well as theirs. I will be the only one that you can remain in contact with. It’s not forever, it’s just… for as long as we need to keep you safe.”

“Safe?! Ha! Safe with him? What exactly are you trying to keep me safe from Koshiro? Since when did I need protecting?” His voice only grew louder. 

Koshiro he trusted, but if Mihawk was in on this too, then he wanted no part of it! Why were they doing this? What right did they have to order him around?

“Zoro please.. The last thing I wanted from any of this was for us to fight. It’s a lot to take in, I understand that, but I you must do this.” Koshiro tried to hold onto his resolve. “I never wanted this. We never meant for any outsiders to get involved.. It’s because of my attachment to you that this happened. And I’ll do what I must to fix it. Zoro, I am so sorry..”

“You’re not making any sense Koshiro.” Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to control his emotions. His anger was getting the best of him, and he hated to even think of his master, his mentor, the closest person he had to a father.. He hated to think of him like this. With hate, anger, resentment! 

“I know. But it will all hopefully make sense to you soon enough.” He looked up at Mihawk, and nodded.

_“Hand over the phone, Roronoa.”_

He felt his muscles slowly relax, his arm feeling so heavy and numb, but somehow moving on it’s own. His phone was left on Koshiro’s desk.

_“Come. Grab your things, and your swords.”_

Once again his body moved on it’s own, packing up his swords in their case and grabbing the rest of his belongings. He couldn’t even look back for Koshiro. All he heard was a small apology before he was out the door, following the man he despised above all else.


	2. Here I Am

By the time he had come back to his senses, he was already settling into a dusty old room. Dark walls, creaky floorboards, stale air..

There wasn’t much furniture in the room. A bed, a dresser, and nightstand with a lamp. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. Even the large quilt over his bed. 

The only other light source was the small window on the opposite side of the room. 

They were literally in the middle of nowhere. The city skyscrapers, the noise of traffic, and the familiarity of home were all gone. The only thing around them were tall grasses, and hills for miles. There was a worn dirt path, and Mihawk’s shiny car parked outside, but without even knowing his location, he couldn't begin to guess where they could possibly be.. Without a phone, he was cut off from the rest of the world. Hell, there probably wouldn’t even be signal this far out. Wherever this was. 

The sky had begun to darken, and a few words were ringing in his head.

_Meet me in the dining room at dusk._

He felt like he had no choice. He wanted answers. No, he desperately needed them. Everything had happened so fast. What had happened with Sanji? Was he alright? Would he question where Zoro was?

Koshiro had mentioned he would take care of any loose ends, but the wording hadn’t exactly comforted him. He made it sound too permanent. Zoro had to go back home. No one was going to force him to stay here. 

.

.

.

Mihawk was already waiting, seated at the head of the table with a glass of..wine? It was strong, he could smell it from here. He was more of a hard liquor type of guy, but that smell..it wasn't alcohol at all.

Another glass was at the man’s right side, untouched. Was that.. Was it for him?

" _Come, sit._ "

He willingly obliged, sitting at chair closest to that glass. He couldn’t look away from the glass, eye glued to its dark contents. 

“Go ahead.” 

It was all the permission he needed before snatching the glass and gulping it all down. So smooth, heavenly. It tasted nothing like what he expected. It wasn’t as warm as he would have wished.. Cold, but it left a warmth inside of him. It was almost like..

He spit it out and threw the glass across the room, horrified. “What.. what is that.. What did I..” He unconsciously licked his lips, savoring the taste, but unsure of what to think.

“Blood. Human blood to be precise.” That sharp gaze flickered up to meet his.

Zoro’s face was ashen, his skin suddenly clammy.

“You see Roronoa, unlike Koshiro, I have no reason to spare your feelings. To put it simply, you are a vampire now. One of my kind. And since you are now in my care, anything you do will directly impact me.” The older man took a sip before continuing. “Should you lose control and kill innocent civilians, I will have to face the consequences for your actions. But be aware that this will not excuse your accountability.”

He could only sit there and stare at the man. “Are you fucking insane?!” He hollered. Why? Why him? Why did this have to happen to him? Surely this had to be punishment for something he did to upset Koshiro but.. This was beyond all reason!

Vampires. How the hell did anyone say this shit with a straight face? Mihawk was fucking with him. He must have drugged him and brought him all the way out to this creepy mansion for.. For.. He didn’t know what! Maybe to finally finish him off!

He abruptly stood, his chair scraping against the floor. “I’m getting the fuck out of here! You.. I don’t know what I did, but Koshiro will forgive me! Fuck you!”

Then the older man had the audacity to sigh! As though this was all just a big fucking inconvenience to him! As if Zoro up and packing all his shit to come here, to leave his life behind, not knowing a damn thing about what was going to happen! As if all that was the biggest inconvenience of his entire life!

“You can be in denial all you want, but it is what you are now.” He leaned back against his chair, taking another leisure sip of his glass. “Or have you already forgotten what it felt like? Thirst taking over.. _To bite. Blood pooling in your mouth, feeling his pulse, the warmth of his blood. The way it felt drink it all down. To want more. Crave more. Even now, I can see it in your eyes. Sense it in you_.”

He grip on the edge of the table was so strong, that the wood was starting to creak.

“Don’t destroy my furniture. It’s much older than you are.” The man’s eyes lowered. “Perhaps this wasn’t the best place to tell you.” He reached over to grab his napkin, gently dabbing at the already forming stain on his table cloth. 

“But thirst is one of the first problems a newborn, such as yourself, struggles with. Along with controlling that temperament, as I’ve already witnessed with your master. And getting back in tune with your senses, though you hadn’t made much progress as a human anyway.” He stood, walking around his chair over to Zoro. 

The latter took a step back. He felt trapped. He was so off guard that he hadn’t bothered to look for an exit. If he was going to run, he was risking a lot if Mihawk decided he wanted to kill him.

“So now, you are in need of a new master. I will help you adapt to this new lifestyle. You can fight me on it all you want, but if you ever wish to integrate back into society.. You will do as I say. You are different now. Unless you teach your body some restraint, you’ll just go killing off innocent humans. And that, we can’t have."

He swallowed, still catching up on all of this. “K-kill..” His voice came out much smaller than he had intended. But no! “I’d never!”

“So you are following. Good, I hate repeating myself.” He muttered. “Yes, kill. Like your friend, Sanji, was it? You nearly killed him. But I suppose it wasn’t your fault. You were unknowingly turned. I don’t know who it was, but I have a few ideas as to why they might have done it.” 

He couldn’t move his gaze from the floor. Sanji.. Is that what had happened? He hurt Sanji. He nearly killed him. “No.. I would never. Not him, I.. I don’t even-”

“You may not remember. You were starved, your instincts took over.” The master swordsman stepped closer. “And they _will_ again, unless you feed like any other normal living thing.”

He slowly shook his head.

Mihawk wasn’t just dangerous, he was a lunatic. He had to get out of here the first chance he got. That car was his only way out. He didn’t care how far he had to drive, if he could just find civilization again, he could find his way back home. 

“Starve yourself for all I care then.. I will retire to my quarters now. I suggest you do the same. Come tomorrow, your training will begin.” He stepped away, retrieving his wine glass and heading out of the dining room. “That is, if you decide to accept your fate.”

.

.

.

The blond’s eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding. Thank god whatever room he was in was dark. What the fuck had happened? He was at the dojo with Zoro and then..

His hand came up to feel the side of his neck, wincing when he felt the tender spot. It was bandaged. What the hell..? He tried feeling what was underneath.

“Sanji? You’re awake!” Light from outside the room blinded him momentarily until the young boy closed the door again. “Sorry! Grandma said you might feel a little light headed when you woke up.”

“Chopper?” He slowly pulls himself up, recognizing the Kureha home. Damn, did that mean..

“Chopper!” The little boy scurried over to the other side of the bed. As if Sanji would protect him from his psychopathic grandmother. The woman burst through the door, not at all caring about the blinding light from outside. “I told you to keep him sedated! Your freak friends never can stay put can they?” She scowled at the blonde. “He just had two blood transfusions and that cut on his neck is still healing. If he so much as pops one of those stitches!” She threatened. 

“I-I’m sorry grandma! He just woke up! I swear! I was just about to give him the rundown!”

He sighed. “I feel fine.” Maybe a little dizzy, but nothing he couldn’t handle already. “How long have I been out? Where’s Zoro? Koshiro?” He looked directly up at her.

“What’s with that defiant look, hah?” her hands were placed firmly on her hips. “I fix you up out the kindness of my own heart, and now you think you’re the medical expert. Koshiro warned me about you, as if I didn’t already know about Chopper’s idiot friends.”

At that, Chopper at least looked a bit ashamed. “S-sorry Sanji.. But she’s right. We’re just trying to help.. You could have bled to death..”

“I’m fine.” He repeated, his narrowing as he stared down the old woman. He threw the covers off and slipped his legs over the edge of the bed. “Now where is Zoro?” If something really did happen, then Zoro would have been the first one he woke up to, not Chopper. Why wasn’t he here?

“You brats never know what’s good for you. Can’t you let it go for today? I’m having Chopper take you home and you will rest.” She wasn’t asking. “You can do whatever it is you have to tomorrow.” Kureha frowned, but there wasn’t much she really could do to keep him here. “He cut up your neck, he felt bad. He hasn’t stopped by, so I can only assume he’s with Koshiro.”

“Then I need to go back to the dojo.” 

She shook her head. “No can do. Something about cleaning up the mess you two left. He told me it would be closed for the next couple of days. You should go home, rest.”

He looked between the two of them. He trusted them both to take care of him, and he knew they were just doing their jobs.. He couldn’t even say no to Chopper with that look he got. Those eyes were anyone’s weakness. 

“Fine.. For today, I’ll go home and get some rest. Old man is probably already wondering where I am anyway.” But Sanji has different plans. Something definitely wasn’t right about all of this.

“Thank you Sanji! I can take you home! I never had the time to mention it, let alone drive anywhere, but I finally got my license!” He rustled through his pockets, pulling out his wallet and showing him the ID. 

He couldn’t help but crack a smile. “That’s great Chopper. You know Luffy isn’t going to leave you alone now that you can drive.”

“I know, but I don’t mind! But I’ll get everything ready for you. I don’t want to push you too hard right now.” The young doctor babbled on about possible complications, healthy diet, and plentiful rest. He made sure to jot down a few notes for Zeff, in case Sanji’s condition worsened. 

Kureha followed them out, handing Chopper the keys to her car, “Remember, straight home.” Her eyes narrowed in on Sanji. “Don’t try to pressure my grandson into anything else.”

“I can handle it Grandma, I promise..” Chopper whined. He knew he usually fell into whatever shenanigans his friends got into, but this time he wouldn’t! He really did want Sanji to get home safe.

.

The drive smooth, Chopper an exemplary driver as he thought he would be. Soft pop music playing on the radio. 

He tried his phone a few times, surprised that he didn’t have a single message or call. “No one told anyone about this?”

“Patient confidentiality.” Chopper softly smiled. “Grandma said she had called your dad. He was worried but I assured him that you would be okay! And honestly I didn’t want the others to come swarming in and bothering you while you were resting.. It was just.. Strange. I asked Grandma if Zoro was okay, but she said he wasn’t up to coming over.. I’m sorry Sanji.”

He sighed. “It’s okay. I know he didn’t mean to do it. I just need to get a hold of him.”

“Tomorrow.” The boy reminded. “I’m sure he’ll be relieved that you’re okay.” 

Sanji hummed in agreement. So Chopper really didn’t know either. He looked down at his phone, swiping through his favorites. Zoro at the top of the list.

He tried sending a few messages, but even after arriving at the Baratie, no response. Not even a notification to signify that he had read the messages. It said Zoro hasn’t been online all day. 

Everything about this was all wrong. Zoro wasn’t a coward. Yes, he’d probably feel bad about slicing him up, but he wouldn’t just avoid him! He would have been there, or at least called.. Anything other than silence. 

The wound on his neck should be evidence enough, but he just couldn’t believe it. Not until he heard it from Zoro himself.

He got out of the car, carrying his small gym bag and thanking Chopper again for the ride. “I’ll be sure to call if anything happens. But don’t tell anyone about this yet. I’ll handle it.” He promised.

“Okay..” Chopper agreed. “And when you see Zoro, tell him I’m gonna kick his ass!” They both shared a laugh before the young man drove off, leaving Sanji in front of his apartment. The restaurant was still open until eleven, but surely the old man was upstairs waiting on him..

He trudged up the steps of the back entrance, finding that he definitely needed the railing for a bit more support than usual. 

He hadn’t even managed to get the key in the slot before the door was thrown open. “Idiots.” The old man growled. “The both of you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He sighed, stepping inside. “I’m just here to drop my shit off and go see him.”

“Your ass is staying here and resting for the night.” He shut the door behind him, anger and frustration in his voice. “If you think for a second, I’m going to just let this shit go, you got another thing coming boy.” 

That was worrying. No use of his stupid nickname. “It was an accident-”

“I had to get a call saying you almost fucking died!” He hollered. “That you nearly bled out to death right there on the goddamn floor! And worse, that I didn’t fucking hear a thing about it, until hours after it happened! When you were ‘finally stable!’” The old man was shaking. He was favoring his prosthetic side, a stance he took when he was ready to lash out.

“You think I wanted to get that kind of call today? Let alone any call like it! Not knowing what the fuck could have happened to you?! Not knowing if the next time I saw you, you would be dead!” Zeff turned away, aiming a well placed kick into their kitchen island cabinets. The wood dented. From Sanji’s position, it looked as though the old man was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Go to your room.. Sleep.”

Sanji tightly gripped the strap of his bag. “I’m old enough to not-!” he started.

“Don’t you fucking try to play off today as if it was nothing. Go to bed.” 

He kicked off his shoes at the door, and quietly making his way down the hall to his room. The geezer’s shaky sigh left such a heavy feeling in his chest.

.

.

.

The floor lights were off but he could definitely see the lights from back. He pulled out his set of keys, glad that Zoro had entrusted him with a copy. He wasn’t sure if Koshiro even knew, but he supposed the owner wouldn’t really have had an issue before. He went through the front door as he normally would, not exactly wanting to catch the man by surprise. He was here to confront him after all.

He knew Zeff would be furious. But he hoped the old man could forgive him later.

“Who’s there?” He heard a chair screech against the floor. Steps shuffling to the front room from the back office. “Sanji? What are you doing here? You should be home resting. You were in such a bad state earlier. I’m just about finished here, I can take you home.”

He clenched his fists. He wasn’t going to let him dodge the obvious question in the air. “Where’s Zoro?”

Koshiro sighed. “He’s fine. A little distraught, but I’ve already spoken with him. He’s very sorry for what happened. And I must apologize to you as well.” A well rehearsed answer. “You two are very responsible and I trust you to train and follow your own goals. However, what happened this morning was completely unacceptable. My student still lacks discipline in his training, and I take full responsibility for your injury today.” He bowed, a most respectful apology. 

Sanji frowned. “Nice try. We both know him better than anyone. He’s a damn good swordsman, he..” He had to deny the very proof on his neck, because unless he heard it from Zoro himself, he wouldn’t believe it. “I need to hear it from him.”

 

The older man slowly shook his head. “Sanji, I’d rather not have this conversation right now. Please, you really shouldn’t be overwhelming yourself like this.” 

“Koshiro, you know I respect you..” he started, trying not to lose his patience there and then. “You know I don’t want to cause you any trouble. I just want to know where my friend is. I want to know what really happened.” His eyes narrowed. “Where is he?”

“He’s not here. He’s not home, though I’m sure you’ve guessed as much if you came straight here.” He adjusted his glasses. “This incident was more than he could handle on his own. So he left to train with a friend of mine. He’ll be gone for some time Sanji. But I assure you, he’s safe and in good hands.”

He was fuming. “So he just up and left?” He growled. It was all wrong. “And you expect me to believe that bullshit. That he just left, without telling anyone but you? Without letting any of his friends know? Did he forget his phone too?” 

Sanji pulled out his own, opening up his recents and dialing.

“Sanji, please, you’re blowing this out of proportion!” Koshiro stepped forward, not intending to reach for the phone but trying to deescalate the situation.

The blonde immediately pulled away, the tone dial ringing on his end. After a couple more seconds, he could hear Zoro’s ringtone from the back office. “So you do have it.” He pushed past Koshiro, heading straight for where he heard it. It was sitting right on the fucking desk. He snatched it up and walked back out, showing Koshiro the obvious evidence.

“So Zoro just trusted you to leave his phone here, huh? He left and didn’t want to be contacted or disturbed by any of his friends.” Finding the phone was what he needed, but it didn’t make him feel that much better. He had no idea where Zoro could be. He went straight for the front door.

“Sanji..” Koshiro followed after him. “Do not go looking for him. I would never let anything happen to him. This is me trying to protect him above all else. I promise, he will be back, on his own time. But right now, he needs this.” 

He couldn’t even look back at him. He’s known and trusted Koshiro for years. Since him and Zoro were both kids.. “You know I care about him too. It’s why I can’t just leave this like it is.”

.

.

.

Zoro hadn’t been paying attention to how long he’d been driving. The clock on the radio read nearly 3 in the morning and he wasn’t tired in the slightest. He didn’t even know where he was going. The road stretched on forever. He hasn’t passed up any other cars since he left. No street lights either. A few signs on the way but nothing that indicated where he was. 

If Mihawk lived this far out from civilization, how had he gotten to the city so fast? Unless he was already there. But why what reason would he have to be there if he lived all the way out here?! His thoughts were just going in circles. But it was better than just sitting in silence. He couldn’t even manage to find a radio station this far out.

His escape had been too easy. He didn’t care about the clothes so much. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and his swords and bolted when he was sure the house was still. If Koshiro and that bastard thought he’d just sit still and take all of this shit, they were sorely mistaken. But he didn’t think they would plan this all so poorly. There was no way Mihawk was stupid enough to leave the keys in the damn glove compartment. Or maybe he was just overthinking again. 

He just had to focus on getting back home, make sure Sanji was okay and.. Maybe stay over a few nights. He was sure if they’d figure things out. He couldn’t go back home, Koshiro would definitely hear that he left Mihawk’s and come straight for him. He’d rather not get into another argument and end up who knows where this time.. His friends would protect him if he asked them too. He knew he could trust them at least.

He growled, tightly gripping the wheel. The one thing that bothered him the most out of all of this, was that he didn’t even know how they got him out here. How Mihawk managed to drag him all the way out to the middle of fucking nowhere! It pissed him off! It.. it was honestly nerve racking. He didn’t remember a damn thing, and that’s what scared him the most.

Having no control. Having things happen, without even knowing it. Powerless to stop them..

He hit the brakes, the tires squealing and the smell of burning rubber lingering in the air as the car lurched to a stop. 

Zoro hated admitting that despite being free, he was lost. Both in the literal and figurative sense. And he hated it so much. He felt so out of control. He didn’t know what to do or where to go. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the short ends. He tried to breathe through it, but his breaths still sounded so shaky. 

It was all his fault. Mihawk brought up all this shit! Just the damn mention of his name was enough to set him off, but actually being in that house with him made him sick. Knowing that this bastard obviously had power over him. That after so long, he couldn’t let it go. 

“FUCK HIM! FUCK THIS SHIT!” he hollered as he banged on the wheel. 

He had to get home.

.

.

.

It was the next morning he finally found a secluded gas station. The tank wasn’t empty, surprisingly, but he rather not risk the tank running out far away from the next possible station. 

He parked next to the pump and and pulled out his wallet. But as he pulled out his card, he realized there was no slot for card transactions. A sticker next to the gauge said to pay inside. Hopefully they accepted cards inside, or had an ATM. He didn’t have cash.

He pocketed the keys and went inside. He only saw a lonely truck, parked by the side of the store. Inside there was the usual displays of snacks, drinks and other miscellaneous items. That, and the woman behind the counter. Her bored stare focused on a magazine until she hear the jingle above the entrance door. 

“Welcome. What can I do for you hun?” She lazily glanced up from her reading. She looked to be maybe in her late thirties.. Early forties? She didn’t look old, but the way she carried herself said something else. A short black bob and tanned skin, with eyes that appeared.. He blinked, sure that it had been a trick of the light.

He scratched his nose, noticing that the air had a strange smell to it. The usual scent of oil and gas that often accompanied a worn down gas station such as this. The smell was something sweet, but spicy. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

“You been driving too long sweetheart?” She waved her hand in front of his face. 

“Ah!” He stepped back. When the hell did she.. Oh. The smell. It got stronger with her here. “Uh.. I need gas but I don’t have money.” He muttered. “I have a debit card though!” He quickly added.

A teasing smirk spread across her lips. “Oh, well we did recently start accepting cards. How much you want on..” She glanced over his shoulder. “Pump 3?”

Something about her didn’t feel right either. Her smell, the same one in the air, it put him on edge. The more he lingered so close to her space, the more it began to repulse him. It screamed danger..

“Yeah,” he followed her gaze. Pump 3, and the large sign outside said it was.. He whipped back to look at her. “It’s $5.17 a gallon?!”

She had the nerve to chuckle! To find amusement in these bogus prices! It was a total rip off! He’d like to think that even Nami wouldn’t charge this much if she owned a gas station!

“That is our regular pricing. Silver is $5.59, and Gold is $6.43. But that Infiniti is going to need Gold. You can’t put cheap gas in such a luxury car.”

His face paled. That was a lot of money, per the gallon, for however much it took to fill up that car! “Then.. I’ll just.. I’ll do $35 on pump 3..” He slowly handed over the card.

She swiped it out of his hand, “$35 will get you only get you about five and half gallons. That simply won’t last you. Especially if you intend to get back to the city. There isn’t another station down this road until you reach the city outskirts.” 

She started typing into the register, pulling out a small card reader. “And of course there will be a small service fee for credit card use.” She typed in a few more numbers before reading off his total. “$226.55.” She smiled ever so sweetly up at him. “And since it doesn’t look like you have a chip, I’ll go ahead and swipe.”

“Wait!” He planted both hands firmly over the small card reader. “There’s no way that can be right!”

“Well it does include taxes, so it is right.” She pouted.

He didn’t even want to know what kind of math this woman was doing! “Well.. maybe it was the credit card fee right? Do you maybe have an ATM?”

“Nope.”

“Cash back?”

“Same fee.”

He was really stuck here wasn’t he? But there was no way he was going to pay that much for fucking gas!

“Is there.. Any other way..? A cheaper option?” He tried to reason with her, begging whatever universal force to just give him this one!

She jutted one hip out, his card still in her hand as she seemed to ponder his situation. “I’ll have to ask the owner.. Why don’t you come to the back with me?” Her eyes met with his. “Don’t worry, I promise we don’t bite." she teased. "And then, we’ll see about sending you off on your way to the city.”

The woman didn’t even wait for an answer before walking over to the side door of the counter and opening it to let him through. “This way.” She smiled, opening the “Employee Only” door behind the counter. 

It opened into a smaller hallway with only two other rooms. “He’s in here.” She knocked before opening the door and stepping in.

He didn’t even get to step through the doorway before a giant black dog jumped at him. It all happened so fast. Sharp canines and drool came so close to his face! “Ah!” He arms moved up in defense but he knew he was much too late to stop those teeth from sinking into his face!

“Laboon!” The woman suddenly had the dog by the collar, yanking him back. “Sorry about that.” She shrugged it off. “We’re just watching him for a friend, but he’s very protective.” She grabbed Zoro by the arm and hauled him into the room, shooing Laboon out. 

An older looking man sat at the desk in the back corner. His wrinkled eyes looked up from polishing a long thin sword.

“Who’s this Shakky? Looks a little lost to me.” He smirked, setting his project down. 

She waved it off. “No one too important. But he has a little money situation on his hands.” She held the debit card up for him to see. “Wanted to know if there was a cheaper option for filling up his Infiniti.”

“Ahh.” He leaned back in his chair. “Well with a luxury car like that, filling her up, along with the service fee on the card, and taxes, that comes out to…” His finger tapped on his chin as he silently mouthed the numbers in his head. “$226.55.” He grinned. “Will that be all?”

Zoro’s jaw dropped. How the hell did he manage to get that same ludicrous result in his head?!

“Well I had rung him up with that same amount, but unfortunately it was a bit too steep for our friend here.” She nodded towards Zoro.

“The boy owns a luxury brand but can’t afford the gas for it? When will these kids learn not to be so frivolous with their spending?”

“I-It’s not my car! I.. I’m just borrowing it.. I just need to get back to the city.. Please.” He wasn’t asking for free gas! He just wanted something reasonable! He may work for Koshiro, but it didn’t mean he made a ton of money from working at the dojo!

 

“I thought as much.” the old man chuckled. “Never thought ol’ Mihawk would go and get his car stolen though. Thought he was more alert than that. Maybe I was wrong.” 

The color drained from his face.“H-how did you know it was Mihawk?” The longer he was here, the more things felt off. These two gave off the strangest vibes, but in completely different ways. The woman, Shakky, had an air of mystery to her that made him curious. But at the same time, an aura that seemed to ward him off. The old man though, raw power. He’s never felt so small in the company of strangers. It felt as if they could both kill him if they wanted.

“Son, no one else in these parts owns something so damn expensive.” he smirked.

“But I didn’t know that Mihawk was a father.” Shakky interrupted. “It doesn’t seem like something he would do.”

“I don’t think he is, dear. I think the poor boy got dragged into it somehow.” 

They both turned back to him, eyeing him up and down. Shakky strode over, circling him, her eyes penetrating. 

“Mmm, but fatherhood would suit him.” She sighed, dejectedly. “At least I think so. A little rough around the edges, but that’s why he would need someone refined to look up to.”

“I don’t look up to him!” He growled, causing them both to freeze. He didn’t like the stares, that outburst received. They were both so intimidating, the old man’s stare cementing him on the spot. “Uh.. I… I hardly know the guy... B-b.. but I don’t look up to him in any way..”

“You should let up Ray, the poor thing’s shaking.” She crossed her arms, a pout on her lips.

“I-I’m not!” He interrupted again, the tension in his body slowly releasing. “Listen, I just need gas to get out of here! I need to go see my friend and.. And make sure he’s okay! I.. I’ll pay.” He relented.He felt suffocated in here. Saying all that was hard enough without his chest feeling so damn tight!

Rayleigh looked up at the boy, releasing a sigh, and rummaging through his drawer and puling out a manila folder. There were old pink receipts and other papers in there. “Ease up boy. I’m sure Mihawk won’t mind if I bill him the small amount on his tab. But if you’re trying to get to Grand Line City, you’re going the wrong way. It’s about another day out the opposite way.” He wrote out the amount and ripped the yellow receipt out for him, tucking the pink one back into the folder. “We’ll finally be able to get some repairs in Shakky!”

His heart sank. A day out? He’d already been driving all night! “It’s that far? I.. I don’t have a phone, I.. don’t know how to get there..” 

Why did Mihawk drag him all the way out here?! Why did Koshiro agree to this! It was all so fucked up! He didn’t want to be stuck out here, not knowing why, not knowing what was going on! He wanted to go home, where everything made fucking sense!

“Kids these days, can’t rely on anything but technology. We have maps, hun, you can take one. But it’ll cost you extra.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “And with your sense of direction, you simply can’t say no.” 

His gaze snapped back up to her. “I.. I can pay for it.” If they were going to charge Mihawk for the gas, that was fair. The bastard has put him through enough hell as is. But if they had a map to get back home.. Anything to just get back and make sure things were okay.. He’d pay for it himself.

“Unfortunately, this isn’t something money can buy.” her shoulders sagged in disappointment. He was sure he would go broke if she was able to charge him for something as simple as a map. “It all falls on just how desperate you are to get back home?” 

“I need to get home, as soon as I can.. I don’t care what you want from me.” First and foremost, he had to find out if Sanji was okay. Then he needed to pack up and get the fuck out of there. Away from anywhere Koshiro could find him. Otherwise he was sure they would drag him right back here..

She smirked. “Good.” She grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the desk. Ray, if you would.”

“Is he really worth it?” Rayleigh got up to grab a small piece of parchment paper, clearing the desk and laying it flat. “It’s so menial. You don’t really want to was-”

“He’s a strong one, I just know it.” She softly smiled. “He’s worth it.” She held his hand over the desk. “Now where did I leave it?”

A small black tube was held out to her. The only color was what appeared to be a pink bat on it..

“Thank you Ray.” She took it and uncapped one of the ends, lightly tapping the side until a thin needle fell into her palm. Before he could even ask what it was for, she pulled his left hand until it was hovering just above the paper, palm facing down. “Alright, now I need you to just hold still. Remember, you need to want it, or it won’t work.”

What the hell had he gotten himself into.. They were just as fucking crazy as Mihawk, if not even more so. He watched on as she concentrated, holding the needle straight over the back of his hand. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sharp end, waiting for it to just pierce his skin.. But then she pulled her hand away, and the needle was perfectly balanced. 

“H-how..”

“Shh, don’t distract her.” It was Rayleigh, holding a finger over his lips. Though there was a sparkle in his eyes. 

Shakky spoke, her lips moving but speaking a language he didn’t understand. Until her voice seemed to echo, clear as day in his head. 

May your heart always find its way back to where it belongs. 

Back to where he belongs? He pictured the city. The dojo, the only home he’s ever known. His friends all by his side. Sanji, healthy and safe..

With my power, I grant you this.

Little by little the needle went straight through his hand. There was no pain, but it left him awe-struck. From the other side, a small drop of blood now clung to the tip. And once it touched the parchment, the drop of blood was absorbed and spread. 

Intricate lines started to branch out from the center, almost looking like veins before they all faded and he was left again, with just another plain piece of paper.

“There.. You’re all set to go now.” Shakky removed his hand, handing him the paper.

Zoro looked between the two of them. Whatever the hell just happened, it was way crazier than anything that happened the night before. “What are you..”

She reached up to cup his cheek, her eyes flashing violet. “Those kinds of questions are often times things that you don’t want the answer to. I entrusted with this.. I know you’ll do them proud.”

He was so entranced in her gaze, only looking away when he felt the paper almost slip from his hand. “Oh.. Wait! How.. it’s just a piece of paper, how is it supposed to-”

“You’ll see.” She shushed him. “Just put in on the dash, and follow it all the way home. The pump should be all set. Go.”

On his way out, Laboon was lying outside the door. The dog looked up at him, but the aggression from earlier was nowhere to be found. 

He filled up the car, hoping that they were true to their word and they it would be enough to get to the city.

Zoro nervously put the piece of paper on the dash, starting up the engine. He had to quickly adjust it again as it slipped forward. He tried a few times before checking to see that the heating and cooling system was off. The windows were shut.. 

He held the paper flat on his hand, carefully observing it. He didn’t move, didn’t so much as breathe, and it moved!

It fucking moved! 

He gently placed it back on the dash, watching as it moved forward again, just a tiny bit. 

.

.

.

It wasn’t too hard to figure out how the “map” worked.

They had been right about him going in the wrong direction. It was time wasted, but as far as he knew, Mihawk couldn’t follow him. Not unless there was Uber all the way out here. He wouldn’t have to worry about him. 

He’d been driving for over a day now, and he hasn’t gotten any sleep.. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even feel tired at all. Too alert actually. 

But he was starting to feel weak again.. It had started with raging headaches and now he felt a sore throat coming on. He hadn’t even thought to buy any snacks or even a damn drink.. That worried him too. He wasn’t tired, he wasn’t hungry.. But he craved something. 

He drove through the rest of the day and well into the night, trying to tough it out. Trying to just hold on that much longer.

His eyes darted around the empty stretch, his vision sharpening when he thought he saw something move. Small glowing eyes would stare back at him from the dark before disappearing as he drove by.

The only sound was of the car, but even through it, he could swear he heard crickets chirping, animals rustling out in the dark. The windows were up though. Maybe he was really was tired. Maybe his body was just imagining things from sleep deprivation.

A couple more hours and he could see a cluster of light in the distance. It illuminated the horizon, and before long, the rows of dots signified street lights.   
The paper kept inching forward as he continued, until it was pretty much stuck to the windshield. 

He made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a longer one than I'm used to, but I loved working on it and I have so much planned! I'm excited for the next!


	3. Come to Wake Up

Sanji wasn’t even sure what he would say to their friends. Zoro’s been gone for two days now. No one has really asked about him yet and the moss has only received a few texts from Luffy. Of course. The group usually didn’t tend to check up on each other too much, since they always seemed to run into each other anyway. 

The last two days he’s been lingering over their group chat. Not saying a word, not knowing what to say. Koshiro no doubt sent Zoro away somewhere. But where and why? The real reason why, he didn’t know. Sanji didn’t have much to go off of. 

He had no doubt the group would believe him if he told them about his suspicions, but he knew how confrontational they could all be together. That wasn’t they needed right now. Confrontation obviously wasn’t going work on Koshiro. It might just give him the opposite result, and only put the man on higher guard.

After arguing with the Zeff again, he was at least allowed to go pick up some groceries. The condition being that he took public transportation. He felt fine, the old man was just worrying. Sleeping, eating, taking it easy really had done the trick, but now he was just antsy. 

No leads, no contact. He knew Koshiro wouldn’t do anything to hurt Zoro, but he worried. As would anyone if their friend just up and disappeared! 

He stubbed out the burnt down cigarette, lighting up a new one. He’s been chain smoking again. Stressed, and it was showing. Maybe one of the other reasons Zeff wouldn’t allow him back into the kitchen. 

He sat at the bus stop, fishing for his phone when the ringtone came on. “Luffy? What’s up?”

 _‘Where’s Zoro? He hasn’t answered my texts!’_ the other’s whiny voice came through. _‘Me, Usopp and Chopper were gonna go to the arcade and see the newest Spiderman movie! He hasn’t answered.’_

“And you thought I would know where he was?” He sighed. He really hoped Chopper hadn’t said anything about it. He knew how the two losers could just about get any information out of him. 

_‘Chopper’s been acting weird. Did something happen?’_ his voice suddenly serious. _‘Is Zoro okay? I’ve had a feeling..’_

Damn the kids crazy intuition. “Luffy, he’s fine. I promise. I’m a little busy right now, I’ll update you later. Okay? Zoro isn’t gonna make it to your little hangout, so just go on ahead.”

_‘Sanji.’_

“I promise, everything’s fine. You know I would tell you if I couldn’t handle this myself.” He really hated keeping things from him. It was just as bad as lying and he knew how much Luffy hated that. 

_‘I’ll trust you. But if you guys are in trouble..’_

“We’re not. I’ll get back to you, promise.” He gave his farewells before hanging up and standing as the bus pulled up. Letting the ladies enter before him, he was caught off guard by the force of a piece of paper, slapping against his face. “Fuck!”

He peeled the small sheet of paper off his cheek, blank. People really needed to stop throwing their garbage everywhere. 

.

.

.

Zoro was relieved to finally hear the radio in the early morning. The sun was barely rising as he reached the main highway. Traffic was already starting to pick up as people were heading into work. 

He was glad to have made it, but he felt worse for the wear. His body felt fatigued, his eyes going in and out of focus. His headache was unbearable. All the sounds of the city blasting in his head. Cars honking, people walking, talking in the streets, the sun reflecting off the shiny building. His senses were so overwhelmed. As soon as he found a parking garage, he had to stop. He knew he wouldn’t make it all the way back to Sanji’s driving like this. He could catch a cab or something..

He stumbled out of the car, taking the piece of paper and the keys just in case. 

Unconsciously, he reached into his pocket for his phone but remembered he didn’t have it. A public phone maybe? He should just call Sanji, something was definitely off..

As he stepped out, the smell that hit him, made his head spin. It was all around him. As people passed by. Each scent was unique, different, but alluring all the same. He wanted it. Craved it.

Zoro unconsciously leaned in closer as others walked by. That heavenly scent lingered all around him. A bump on his shoulder broke him out of his trance. “Watch it!” the man called out as he briskly walked away. And there floating right above the man’s head was the paper. Shit!

He ran after it, frantically trying to reach it. There wasn’t much wind, but it was right out of his reach every time he got close. He shoved past the crowd, knowing that the piece of paper was too important to lose. It got him here, and if he ever needed it again.. He had to get it back!

“Excuse me!” Trying to be polite, despite the glares directed his way. He couldn’t let that damn thing float away!

A bus zoomed past him, giving the paper another little boost ahead of him. People exited the bus as he reached the stop, blocking his view. “Let me through! Move!”

“Fuck!” He perked up at the sound of that voice. When the rest of the passengers cleared out, there he was.. Sanji shook his head as he crumpled up the paper and shoved it in his pocket, moving to board the bus. 

“Wait!” No! He was right there! “Sanji!” He waved his arm, hoping to catch his attention.

The blond froze. He turned to meet Zoro’s gaze, eyes widening, before his expression morphed into a cold scowl. He waved the bus driver off, stomping towards the marimo. “You fucking bastard!” He grabbed Zoro by the front of his shirt. “Where the hell have you been? Did you really just up and fucking leave out of nowhere? I went down to fucking talk to Koshiro, worried to shit about..”

The rest slowly started to fade. Zoro’s eyes only focused on the bandages around Sanji’s neck. He could hear the pulsing in his throat. A wound. Still healing. It was so fresh.. 

He swallowed, his throat burning. Sanji’s smell was so sweet and yet it had the same minty scent of his cigarettes.. He thought back to the last time. What happened at the dojo. Images of blood, biting into flesh. It was tempting. He began leaning in again, wanting to be closer to that scent.

Zoro grabbed Sanji’s wrist, his grip tight. He could feel his pulse there as well. Steadily increasing. It was so warm. 

He didn’t even realize he was being dragged out of the street, far away from any onlookers. All he could focus on was Sanji. And as soon as they stopped, he ripped the bandages away, once more biting into the blond’s neck.

He moaned, his eyes fluttering shut in pure bliss. His tongue ran along Sanji’s throat, savoring the taste as warmth pooled in his stomach once more.

“Get.. OFF!” A kick sent him rolling onto the floor, his attention snapping to Sanji.

All of Sanji’s groceries lied scattered about. The blond himself on his knees, holding the wound on his neck. “F-fucker.. Made it worse…” He stopped, trying to focus on his breathing. He needed to slow the bleeding.

Zoro could only watch in horror, trying to put as much space between them as possible. All that blood.. He did that.. It was just like before.. That wound on Sanji’s neck.. It had been him too. 

Mihawk’s words rung in his head. _Vampire. Blood._ No! He shook his head, refusing to believe any of this! “No.. shit not.. Sanji, I didn’t.. Didn’t…”

“Stop starin'.. Help me up!” It wasn’t as deep this time but the skin was torn. His wound was still healing and the bleeding hasn’t stopped. Dammit and he already had two blood transfusions! Chopper was definitely not going to be happy about this. “Quick.. Chopper.” He pulled out Zoro’s phone, sliding it over to him.

He was already starting to feel dizzy again. He could not afford to pass out right here. Zoro was panicking, but now was not the time and Sanji wasn’t going to last much longer like this. “Zoro!”

Zoro saw the phone right in front of him. Black screen but familiar steel rimmed case. Sanji had gifted it to him, after he dropped the old, one too many times. It withstood every drop. He slowly reached for it, surprised that it was fully charged. He had a few unread text messages too. 

“Call chopper.. Zoro, come on.” Sanji was looking pretty pale. More so than usual. “I.. I know.. Just..”

He was scrolling through his favorites, immediately clicking Chopper’s name and dialing. It took a few seconds but finally the familiar voice on the other end picked up. 

_“Zoro?”_ His voice was confused, almost disbelieving. _“Zoro where are you? Luffy’s been texting you and..”_

“Sanji! It’s Sanji! He’s bleeding, a lot! The hospital! Are you there?” He couldn’t take his eyes off of the blond. “He really needs help!”

“No.. no hospital..” Sanji had slipped off his jacket off, folded it and held it to his neck. “His place..” 

“Are you crazy?!” Zoro shook his head. “I’m wasting time! Chopper I need an ambulance, he’s bleeding out again!”

 _“What?! What happened? Zoro hang up, call 911!”_

The phone was snatched out of his hand. “Don’t..! Don’t fucking dare..” Sanji held it up to his ear. “Chopper! I’m fine.. Fine.. I can still.. Still talk right?” He was struggling to breath though, on the verge of collapsing. “No hospital!”

_“Sanji, you’re out of your mind! Where are you? I’m calling an ambulance!”_

“Please.. I’m fine.. Just need some blood.” He panted through the speaker. “Last time.. Promise.”

_“God dammit Sanji! I’ll meet you at my place, call a cab! And Give the phone to Zoro! I need to know you’re still alive!”_

Ignoring Chopper’s last order, he hung up, looking up at Zoro. “Get the groceries.. Going to Chopper’s..” 

Zoro ignored the food, grabbing Sanji and helping him up. “Just tell me where to go, hurry up!”

“I said get the.. Fucking food… dumbass..” His arm was wrapped around Zoro’s shoulder, glad for the support. 

“Forget that shit for one second! Let’s just go!” he growled. All of this was so fucked. 

The blond didn’t have the energy to argue with him. “Least.. Wipe your face..”

Just to shut him up he quickly wiped his face on his sleeve, realizing now why Sanji had mentioned it.. Shit.

“S-sorry..” He had to focus much harder this time. He did his best to diligently follow Sanji’s directions through town. Zoro was forced to pick up the pace when they received way too many stares. They didn’t need anyone calling an ambulance. He was stupid not to see it. Sanji was trying to protect him.. Because he did this. There would be no way to explain a.. a bite. 

The arm around his shoulder started to lose its grip, but he had him firmly by the waist. “Sanji?”

“M’ fine..” the other promised. The bleeding had definitely slowed down, but his body was too weak already. “Go.. round the corner.” He held onto Zoro’s shirt, nodding towards the left. “471, secon.. Floor.” Most of his weight was already leaning on Zoro. 

He recognized the building as they got closer. He just really hoped that Chopper’s grandma wasn’t there. 

.

.

.

He had to carry Sanji up the stairs, seeing as they would only slow them down more. “Hang on, I see the door.” He didn’t want to put Sanji back down, so he just kicked the door a couple of times. 

Holding his breath, he waited for someone to answer the door. He sighed with relief when he heard the scurrying feet run to unlock the door. 

As soon as it was open, he shouldered past the door and went right past the frantic boy. “He’s bleeding, he needs blood now!”

“Through there, my bedroom’s set up!” Chopper pointed at the door with the pirate flag on it. He followed right behind Zoro, instructing him to put Sanji into bed as he set up an IV drip and attached the correct bag of blood. “Give me room.” 

The young doctor was suddenly serious as he switched into professional mode. Sanji had the tubing sticking out of his inner elbow. 

Looking at the bag of blood made him nervous, but everything in this room smelled sterile. Chopper included. The blood bag wasn’t the least bit appealing. It smelled almost chemical. 

Chopper inspected the wound on Sanji’s neck, seeing the scar and then two fresh puncture wounds. “Zoro, what happened?” The two new punctures had already coagulated. The skin was raised, but pinkish instead of the dark red scabs he was expecting. It looked as though it was already scarring over. 

If the young medical student were to guess, he’d say some sort of animal did it. But both cats and dogs and just about any other mammal that could have done this have both upper and lower canines. So if it were an animal attack, there should be four distinct marks, not to mention it would be a much smaller bite. And it shouldn’t look anywhere near this healed. More so than Sanji’s original scar.

“Zoro, what happened?” He repeated again, his voice fearful. “Did someone attack him? You should have called the police, some psycho could be out there!”

Ouch. He looked away. “I.. I don’t know Chopper. I just.. Found him like this.” He hated lying, and he knew he was tripping over his own words, but Chopper was sometimes too trusting.

“We should call the police.. I’ll take care of him, but this is serious.. I can’t think of what caused this but.. Maybe they tried to drug him or something. I should tell my grandma about this.” He seemed like he didn’t want to, but of course the little guy was worried.  
“No! Sanji didn’t… whatever happened, he didn’t even want to tell me about it, not that he really could anyway.. I’m lucky I even ran into him. I may have gotten turned around..” It was believable, though he was ashamed to admit. “We should just wait until he wakes up.. Then we can ask him what happened.” 

And it would buy him some time to talk to him first and figure out their story. Figure out what was happening to him.

The boy reluctantly gave in. “My class starts soon and my grandma will be home in a few more hours.” he whined. “I know I’m gonna get it, but she’s definitely gonna want some explanation. She did treat Sanji after all. You guys should really be more careful when you spar.”

He tensed. “Ah, yeah.. I’m sorry Chopper. We will. Get to school, we’ll be fine. And we’ll handle Kureha.”

.

 

.

 

.

He was pulled out of his daze when a gentle hand nudged him. He abruptly pushed back, startled by the sudden touch. 

“Don’t leave..” Sanji apologized. “You were just sitting there.” It was creepy. Zoro had been sitting far too still, just blankly staring down at the bed. It didn’t even look like he had been breathing.

Zoro’s gaze fixed on Sanji, slowly taking it all back in. He sank back down into the chair, “Sorry.. I..” It felt as though he had had been sleeping.

They both sat there in silence, not sure where exactly to start. Both of them were still in shock by what happened earlier. Zoro more so, now that he could remember what he had done a few days ago. What he had done again just a couple hours before.

“Where have you been?” Sanji was the first to speak up. He had so many questions that he needed answers to now. “You’ve been gone for two days now. Where were you?”

Zoro frowned. “Don’t know.” He really didn’t. Even when he stopped at the gas station, he never bothered to figure out where exactly he was. Far enough to be away from friends, but he counted himself lucky he didn’t wake up in a different country or something.  
That response only irritated Sanji more. “I need more than that. What were you doing? What the hell happened at the dojo? I just.. I remember sparring and.. And then you had me pinned.” He remembers the blood, and then waking up at Chopper’s.

“And then this morning.. It was the same thing. What did you do? Fuck Zoro! What the hell happened?” He wasn’t trying to get ahead of himself. He wanted to hear it from Zoro but all of this was just so confusing! None of it was making sense!

“I don’t know! I don’t remember a lot either! I don’t even fucking remember leaving the city!” He ran a hand through his hair. “You were bleeding, you were fucking dying Sanji! I didn’t even know what happened until..” He shook his head. “I still don’t know what’s going on with me!”

He still didn’t know how to feel about that. What would Kuina say if she was still here? There’s no way she’d forgive Koshiro for hiding something like that! 

“Well I want a hell of a better explanation than that! I had to wake up here with Chopper and his grandma, saying that apparently you accidentally sliced me up.” The incredulous stare he received was slightly relieving.

“I would never!”

He slowly shook his head. “I know you idiot. I know you better than that.. But the scar..” He felt along his neck. “It feels like a clean cut.. I.. I know it wasn’t you. But I don’t know how it happened. I went to see Koshiro that night, and he tried to convince me it was you.. I knew he was lying but..”

“I swear to you Sanji, I didn’t do that. I hate that I can’t trust Koshiro.. But if he set this all up..” He didn’t even want to think about it. Koshiro cutting up Sanji so that he could blame it on Zoro later?!

“I know Koshiro was keeping tight lipped about you, but he wouldn’t cut me up.. I think it was Kureha..” He had been reluctant to say anything since Chopper had helped them, but his grandmother had more than enough skill to pull this kind of thing off. Zoro cutting him up, or a medical expert leaving behind a perfect scar? The latter seemed most probable. “We can’t trust him or anyone he’s connected to around here.”

Zoro growled, “You’re telling me? I know that! He fucking knows Mihawk! And they both seemed to know each other too damn well!”

“What?!”

“Mihawk showed up out of nowhere.. They said I had to leave. I didn’t want to but.. I don’t know what they did, but then I was just.. I just remember being in some old house. The middle of fucking nowhere! Mihawk was there and he was telling me a bunch of crazy shit..” He kept his gaze averted. There was no way any of it was true. He didn’t want to believe it but.. But how could he deny what he did to Sanji, twice now!

Nevermind the fact that Zoro’s greatest rival had somehow shown up at the dojo but now that Zoro had been with him? “Well did he threaten you? What happened with him? Where’d he take you?” 

Zoro swallowed. His hands were tightly clenched on his lap, trying to think of answer that didn’t sound completely batshit. 

“Zoro, what did Mihawk tell you?” Sanji was already on edge with this whole situation. Seeing how tense he was making Zoro, he knew he had to calm down. It wasn’t exactly the marimo's fault either.. Well it was, but he knew Zoro never intended for any of this. He breathed in, his rigid shoulders slowly easing as he exhaled. “Does it have to do with..” Sanji gently touched the fresh bandages around his neck. 

He forced himself to look away. “Don’t.” His voice was strained, but he nodded. As always, Sanji was right on the money. Clever bastard. “It’s stupid.. I don’t.. I don’t know if I can believe it myself. But I already.. Twice now and it just.. It just comes! I-I can’t stop it! I don’t think I’m even aware..” It was still terrifying. It always got fuzzy.

“So,” The blond began slowly. “You don’t remember much when it happens.” A simple shake of the head was his answer. It was unnerving. Zoro wasn’t aware of it happening, at least not until after it did. And he didn’t have control over it. “So you need to do it. Or you feel like you have to. But.. and I know this is all fucking insane, but biting me, and me nearly bleeding out to death..” He wouldn’t include this time. He may have passed out, but he didn’t feel nearly as bad as he did two days ago. “Zoro I know monsters and shit aren’t real, but it’s almost like you’re a vampire or something.” 

Sanji tried to laugh it off, but Zoro wasn’t laughing. Zoro didn’t look the slightest bit amused. In fact he looked like he was ready to puke.

“That’s.. That’s what Mihawk said.”

It was silent again.

It was a stupid joke, now that he thought about it. So incredibly stupid. It was Usopp level of stupidity. And yet Zoro didn’t find humor in it, he wasn’t angry, and he hasn’t denied the possibility.. “You can’t be serious.. I was just..”

Zoro seemed to pale further. “I don’t know.. I don’t want to believe anything that creep told me. But if.. If for whatever reason he wasn’t just fucking with me.. I mean, why would Koshiro go to these lengths to get rid of me? Send me away.. Unless something was really wrong with me. I have no control over any of this.. I-I didn’t want any of this.” 

The anguish and guilt in his voice worried him. Zoro was always strong. He didn’t let little things get to him, but this was just too big of a thing. 

“I don’t know what to do. I hate not knowing! I hate not having any damn control!” He sunk into his chair. “I don’t know why this happened to me.. Or how.” 

“It started the morning at the dojo, didn’t it?” Sanji started, but nothing about Zoro had set off any alarms when he went to pick him up. Sure he was tired and a bit spacey, but he always was. “What happened the day before? Did you work?” 

Zoro nodded. “I worked a few morning classes and I had the night off. Johnny and Yosaku met up with me and we went drinking. It was the same as always.” Nothing out of the ordinary. At least nothing he could remember. 

“You should call them, text them or something. Were you drunk? What happened? I need details if we’re gonna figure this out!”

“I can’t remember, alright? Fuck.. I don’t usually get drunk but I had a few beers.” He felt a dull ache in his head, trying in vain to remember anything unusual about their night. “I don’t remember.”

“Well then fucking call them! Text them or something! If you were out with them, they have to know something!”

He grumbled, pulling out his phone. It was an honest relief to have it back. The GPS was a life saver. He texted Yosaku, asking if he had the chance to talk right now. When his phone started vibrating, he quickly answered. 

_“Zoro bro! What the hell happened man? You disappeared after drinks, and you forgot to text us if you got home alright! Me and Johnny were worried man! We called your friend and they said they hadn’t heard from you either!”_

He could hear rustling on the other end. _“That Zoro? Yo man! Glad to hear you’re alive!”_

“Ah, yeah.. Just been feeling a little sick, you know? One too many drinks. Um.. what exactly happened at the bar?”

_“Come on man, you weren’t that drunk, were you? Unless you went and got totally wasted with Saga?”_

Saga? “He was there?”

_“Yeah bro, you said you hadn’t seen him in forever and you two left. Kinda blew us off bro. Not cool.”_

“Ah, yeah sorry about that.. Did I ever say where we went? I maybe did a few too many after I left.” He played along, hoping he could get some more information out of him. “Don’t remember much, but uh.. I think I lost my wallet and Saga hasn’t answered back.”

_“Don’t tell me you went and got pickpocketed Zoro! Remember what happened with Nami? I know you’re usually good with alcohol but you should really be more careful. But I don’t know man, I don’t remember you saying where you were going. You and Saga talked and then you just kinda left.”_

He felt an arm on his own, pulling him out of the conversation. “What he say?”

“A-Alright..” He spoke over the phone. “I’ll have to call you back. Sorry to worry you guys, we’ll hang another time.”

_“Zoro is everything okay? If Saga did something, we always got your back bro!”_

“No.” He didn’t need them getting more involved. “Everything’s fine. I’ll just keep trying Saga’s number.” He hung up after a few more reassurances. 

Sanji waited expectantly for him to say anything, but his impatience won over. “Who’s Saga?”

“Another old childhood friend. Last I saw him was in middle school. He moved away but we never stayed in touch..” He ran a hand through his hair. “They said I ditched them and left with Saga but I don’t remember that. I don’t remember getting home, I don’t remember any of it!”

“Check your phone, see if you have a new number or something.” He at least knew that Zoro didn’t have new texts from any new number, let alone anyone named Saga. Not that he read through Zoro’s messages, but he’d been keeping an eye on his notifications.

Zoro scrolled through, getting more frustrated when his search came up empty. “Nothing. No texts, phone calls, new numbers. They wouldn’t lie about something like that but why the fuck can’t I remember?!”

“You said you haven’t seen him since middle school right? Have any other friends that might know if he was back in town?”

Zoro shook his head. “No, Johnny and Yosaku briefly met him, but no one else. Saga was pretty.. Selective with his friends. He was also a student at the dojo. Only Kuina would know him..” But she obviously wasn’t here…

“Let’s go to the bar then. You remember where you went with tweedle dee and tweedle dum?” Sanji was already pushing off the covers, slowly sitting up. He softly groaned, holding his head. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere! You think this much blood loss in so little days in good for you?” Zoro grabbed his shoulder.

Sanji slapped his hand away. “And who’s fault do you think that is?” he growled. The look on Zoro’s face made him softly apologize. “I’m not dead, so stop worrying. Since we can’t go to Koshiro, our best lead right now is Saga. And we don’t know where he is, so we might as well try to retrace your steps or something. We can take the bus and head to the bar you were at. And we’ll figure it out from there.”

.

.

.

Sanji was definitely slowing them both down. He was tired, dizzy, and the sun was bothering his eyes he said. But it didn’t deter them from heading to a local pub Zoro and his friends frequented. Whisky Peak. 

The bartender that usually worked nights was Paula. A woman with a full head of curls, always sashaying back and forth between customers. The men loved her, and so did Sanji apparently. 

“Oh my lovely~ You curls flow like the gentle waves of the sea! My lovely sirene!” He bowed and Zoro rolled his eyes. 

For someone who was feeling like shit just a minute ago, he certainly picked himself right back up.

She softly chuckled. “Careful now, my husband is the bouncer. I’d hate for him to get jealous now.” She nodded over towards the back corner at a tall dark skinned man with a shaved head. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at both of them. 

Sure he looked intimidating, but nothing about him alerted him of any immediate danger. Zoro turned back to the woman. “I was here a couple of night ago, with some friends. I left a little early with someone else.”

“Ah yes. I know you. You three come in here almost every weekend, gives me good business.” She smiled. “I do remember you leaving with Mr. Long, tan and handsome.” 

She blew out a few plumes from her cigarette, her hand slowly tracing down to her bosom. “Such a shame. I finally get two handsome men into my bar and they leave in such a rush.” She leaned over the counter, her hip jutting out to one side. “You two boys looked pretty eager, if I do say so myself.”

Of course the perv cook was eating it all up. But that last bit made him straighten. She couldn’t seriously be implying that..

“You and your disgusting friend did that shit in front of this precious lady?!” 

He sidestepped the kick directed at thigh. “No, shit cook! I hardly think of Saga that way!”

“That’s not what I saw.” The woman’s lips curled up into an amused smirk. “You and your friends seemed pretty content with your drinks, but as soon as your man walked in, you immediately perked up.” Her eyes fluttered shut, “All it took was a few sweet seductive words for you to get up and follow him out.” She exaggerated. “Quite romantic.”

Zoro was grabbed by the arm, “I’m so sorry you had to witness this neanderthal’s antics, I can assure you it won’t happen again! Good day my beautiful lady!” And then the bastard pulled out a bill and tipped her for her help.

.

.

.

“So what was that all about?” Sanji leaned back against the bench as they waited for the bus. He fished out his smokes and lit up. “Was that about you and your friend..?”

Zoro groaned, “No! I told you I haven’t seen him since middle school! Why the fuck would I suddenly want to bang him after he shows up out of nowhere?” 

The blond shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t know your childhood friends or what you were like with them..” He sucked in another lungful before exhaling again. “And isn’t it too much of a crazy coincidence that out of all the places you could have run into him, it’s at the bar you frequent? Doubt you kids ever talked of your dreams to go to Whiskey Peak when you were old enough to.”

That was weird. If Saga was back in town, what were the odds of him running into Zoro when they never stayed in touch? And then the day after he supposedly goes out with him, all this freaky shit starts happening. 

“Maybe it was just a coincidence,” He wasn’t too confident about that possibility, “but I won’t know for sure until I find him.”

“Well you’re the one who was with him, so where to now?”

That he didn’t know. Of course he’s familiar with the bar, but it’s not like he’s suddenly going to remember where he went that night. Not that he could even remember which way he went or how they got there. 

His eyes widened. “The map! You took it!” he grabbed at Sanji’s jacket, searching for the small paper.

“Oi, what the fuck!”

When he finally took hold of it, he unfolded it and tried his best to smooth it out on the edge of the bench. “Alright, help me find Saga!” He held it flat on both palms, watching as it slowly started to move, before the wind blew it right back into Sanji’s face.

Sanji snatched it off his face, crumpling it back up and throwing it back at Zoro’s. “That was yours?! You go around throwing garbage at people now?!”

“No! That’s not how it works, look!” He smoothed it out again, “Some lady I met, she gave this to me and it helped me find my way back here! It’s like a weird kinda GPS thing..” It sounded crazy when he said it out loud, but he knew it was real! He’d seen it with his own eyes!

And right he was. Sanji was looking at him like he needed help. 

“It’s true you bastard, this thing works! She said it would bring me back!”

“Alright, alright. Relax, look here comes the bus,” He pointed down the street, “We’ll go back to my place for now and think more on this.”

Zoro saw the bus but his eyes wandered to the street sign on the corner.

.

_“Yeah, I got him.. Oh yeah, worked like a charm. He’s completely under, right Zoro?”_

__

__

He saw the street light illuminating the sign up ahead. The letters were blurred but they couldn’t be too far from the bar. 

_He heard a chuckle and a hand nudged him along. “Come on Zoro, it’s a bit of a walk.”_

.

“Hey! Marimo! Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

.

_“I’m sorry I have to do this Zoro, but you were picked from the start of all this. I don’t know how they expect to find her with you, but I’m only here to do the dirty work.. Ah! This way.”_

__

__

_They crossed the street, heading further away from the main downtown area._

.

“Look before you cross you idiot!”

.

_“Through here. Don’t worry, I know the girl that works here.”_

__

__

Saga pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the gate and nudging Zoro through the narrow alley. Down the stairs and through a dim lot, there were a few back doors to the surrounding buildings. 

_“It’s a weapon’s shop, I’m sure you would like it here.”_

.

“Stop! It’s a locked, we can’t get in, can you just slow down?” Sanji pulled him away from the gated door. “It’s a residential area, only those with keys get in. Why’d you bring me all the way over here anyway?”

He looked through the familiar narrow alleyway. It wasn’t nearly as dark as it had been that night, but now he could see the doors clearly, a few plants hanging. A vent was spewing gas that smelled like detergent. 

“It was here. I remember coming down here. He had a key, and we went through one of the doors.” He pulled back and looked at their surroundings. Just a few small businesses and apartment buildings above them. 

He pulled out his phone, searching up for a nearby weapons shop and sure enough they were just around the corner from it. “Come on!” He drags the blond along, as he hurried down the street.

There were a few small restaurants they passed by before the saw the front of the store. Not too decorated, but he could clearly see the swords displayed in the windows. “Here.” He pushed through the door, a bell jingled as it hit the door. He may not have entered through the front, but he had seen this all, it was familiar.

“Welcome!” A woman called from further back. “I’ll be right with you!”

Sanji looked up front at the counter, “Marimo, this is just a weapons shop. Your friend just randomly brought you here and you can’t even remember it? I mean it seems like your kind of scene, but..”

“I swear it was here. I think he had kept me in the back most of the time, but I know it was here. And that girl, I think I remember her too.” He made his way further in, reminding himself to admire the weaponry later. 

A woman peeked out from the back room curtain, “Oh hello! My name is Maya. Can I help you two with anything?” 

Before Sanji could drool all over her again, Zoro shoved him away. “I’m looking for my friend Saga. He brought me here a couple of nights ago, you wouldn’t happen to know where he is, would you?”

Her smile fell, her face went blank. “Saga?” 

Zoro immediately felt uneasy. “Yeah, Saga. You know him, don’t you?”

She nodded, “I remember.” She turned around, taking an ornate dagger right off of it’s holder on the wall and held it to her wrist. “I remember.” She mumbled as she plunged the knife deep into her arm, slicing up towards her elbow.

_“Remember what you must do, if anyone comes looking for me.”_

The smell hit Zoro before he even had time to react. His eyes were glued to her arm. His senses were heightened, but his head was beginning to blur. He could vaguely hear someone calling out to him. His body moved on autopilot, needing her more than anything. He launched himself over the counter, latching onto her arm and sinking his teeth in. 

She didn’t even scream. Her body went completely limp in his arms. But he was drowning in her taste. In the warmth that suddenly filled his body. He moaned, feeling like a starved man finally fed after so long. 

“ZORO!” 

A strong arm wrapped around his neck, trying to yank him away from his food! A simple swat of his hand, sent Sanji flying into the shelves. 

The body in his arms was starting to lose heat, and the blood flow was slowing down. He wanted every last drop. But it still wasn’t enough, he needed more!

_“Roronoa. Drop her, now.”_

The voice was invading his head. His limbs turned to jelly and the body in his arms fell to the ground. His instincts told him to run, to get more. He needed more!

_“Come here.”_

His body fought against the voice, struggling to stay right where he was. He refused! He wanted.. No he needed more blood. 

“I hate repeating myself. _Come here_.”

Zoro’s body trembled as he slowly stepped away from the woman, following the voice. He couldn’t focus his vision, but his senses detected the strong presence in front of him.

Mihawk’s voice rung in his head, lulling his mind. His commands were strangely calming. Zoro’s own mind started to cloud again. All he wanted was to hear that sweet voice once more.

_“Rest.”_

He fell into those open arms, his eyes falling shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads my fics, I do this for you. You guys motivate me to write more. And I'm excited for the next chapter! Thanks again for sticking with me!


End file.
